This invention relates in general to the construction of switches and in particular to a new and useful switch particularly for the control of small electric motors such as electrical tools, hand drills, etc. which includes a contact arm which is pivotally mounted in a housing and which may rotate into a contact making position in the control of a slider cam of an actuating member.
The inventive type switches are frequently employed in hand-operated electric tools, particularly hand drills, thus in series-manufactured implements requiring a high number of switching operations, but, on the other hand, low manufacturing costs. Switches of this kind are known per se. The drawback of the known types is however, that they comprise a relatively high number of component parts which makes them not only expensive but also suceptible to troubles, and that the contact pressure on the switch parts may vary.